dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Vine
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ibara_Shiozaki/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ibara_Shiozaki/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ibara_Shiozaki/History Ibara Shiozaki, also known by her hero name, Vine, is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is currently interning at the The Lurkers 'agency, under the No. 4 hero, 'Edgeshot, the No. 7 hero, Kamui Woods and the No. 23 hero, Mt. Lady, alongside fellow students Denki Kaminari, Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero. Appearance: Ibara is a girl of medium height with green, thorn-covered vines for hair, one set wrapped around her forehead a couple of times. Because of her Quirk, she can grow them at will but she likes to keep her vines at a reasonably manageable length: just above her waist. Her eyes are squinted and dark green with long lower eyelashes, and she's regarded as cute by Denki Kaminari. Her hero costume consists of a plain white robe and black knee-high boots. Personality: Ibara is a very modest and courteous person who first makes her humility clear after Present Mic calls her an assassin. Although graceful and soft-spoken, she is not afraid to make her pure intentions known. She seems to be of a highly religious inclination, due to her talking about heaven and divine beings in passing on multiple occasions, and her super moves having somewhat religious names, such as "Faith's Shield" and "Crucifixion". Despite initially seeming very pure and kind, Ibara shows an unexpected vindictive side, best demonstrated in the Joint Training Arc, with her harsh judgement of Class 1-A and her telling Jurota Shishida that she hoped the "fires of hell" would relieve him of his sins. She showed her gratitude after receiving a second chance to participate in the U.A. Sports Festival and made her objective to spread well across the world apparent before her fight with Denki. Ibara also prefers to be fair and square, as she disagreed with Neito Monoma's plan to throw the Obstacle Race and placed fourth instead. She also found her teammates "sinful". Abilities and Skills: * Overall Abilities: Ibara has proven herself to be a capable individual, as her skills allowed her to earn 4th place in the U.A. Entrance Exam, having a fair balance of both villain and rescue points. She has incredible proficiency over her Quirk's applications, utilizing it in the same manner as Kamui Woods' Arbor Quirk. Ibara seems to be the stationary-type combatant, letting her Quirk do all the work for her in battles while she stands still. Due to this fighting style however, Ibara leaves herself vulnerable to attacks from an opponent with superior speed, or close-quarters combat abilities, such as Tenya Iida. Quirk - Vines: * Vines: Ibara's Quirk gives her hair-like vines that grow on her head. She can lengthen and manipulate the vines, allowing her to attack, defend, and grapple. She also has the ability to detach them at will. The vines will grow back, provided her head receives proper sunlight and water. Fighting Techniques: * Via Dolorosa: Ibara covers an entire area with her vines, trapping anything that touch them. * Crucifixion: Ibara uses her vines to trap her opponent in a ball of vines suspended in the air to restrict their movement. The shape resembles that of a rubber band ball. She uses this move on Denki to insulate him, rendering him unable to discharge his quirk. * Faith's Shield: Ibara swiftly creates a wall of vines to protect herself before detaching the vines. She used it as a second line of defence against Denki. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Teenager Category:First Year Student Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-B Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Kanagawa Prefecture Category:Hero Interns Category:Superhero Category:The Lurkers Category:8-C Power Level Category:Bryn Apprill Voice Actor